New and old pain
by mikeyismine4ever
Summary: Sequel to Not so Different. The troubles they fixed in high school together brought them together, now they are in college. Will everything be just the way it was when they separated after high school. Or will new pain arise and cause old pains to float back up... "I can't lose anyone else Leo! I can't."
1. Meeting up again

_(Miko) I am so happy you all wanted a squeal. :)_

* * *

(Mikey's POV)

I looked up at the college in front of me.

"I can't believe I made it." I said.

"I know what ya mean." I heard a familiar voice from behind me say. I turned around and saw Raph walk up. "I never thought you'd make it either."

"Raph!" We high-fived. "I haven't seen you since graduation." It was true the four of us kinda went our separate ways after high school.

"I know. So how's Leo been?" Raph asked as we walked up to the college building.

"Dunno haven't seen him since I moved out." I said.

"Oh." Raph said as we walked down the hall. I stopped in front of the door to my dorm and started unlocking it. "What are you doing?"

"This is my room." I said.

"Well, then I guess that makes us roommates." Raph said we I opened the door and he walked in.

"Well that's a relief." I said walking in. "I was a bit worried I wouldn't like my roommate."

"At least I don't have to worry about rooming with a neat freak." Raph said claiming a bed by tossing his stuff on to it. I smiled and closed the door. I didn't even take a step away before the someone knocked on the door. I opened it.

"Leo, Donnie. Hey guys." I said.

"Hey, Mikey." Leo said.

"What are you guys doin' here?" Raph asked walking over.

"Well we saw you guys walk into the room across the hall from ours and we wanted to say hi." Donnie said.

"So you guys are roommates?" Raph asked Leo nodded.

"Look's like the gangs back together." I said.

"We'll finish getting unpacked then we can go down to the diner and get some lunch." Leo said. "What do you guys say?"

"Sounds good." Raph said. "See ya in 20." They nodded and walked into there room and I closed the door. After we finished unpacking we met Leo and Donnie and we all headed down to the diner.

"He moved out a week after graduation." Leo said.

"I just didn't want to you know get in the way. Besides I had found my own place to live." I said. "So what have you guys been up to?"

"Casey got me a car." Raph said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yep. I drove it here." Raph said.

"Why did Casey buy you a car?" Donnie asked. Before Raph could answer Our food showed up and we started eating.

"This year is going to be awesome." I said.

"Ya. It's good to see you three again." Leo said.

"Ya, it's been forever since we last hung out!" I said. We talked about our classes and what we've been up to.

"So..Raph how come Casey bought you a car?" Donnie asked.

"Ya, you two we're never really, 'buddy's.'" I said.

"Don't worry about it. It's not important." Raph said. I could tell something was up.

"Are you-"

"I said don't worry about it." Raph snapped. I flinched. "Sorry." Let's go get our skateboards and got to the nearest skate park."

"Sounds good to me." Leo said.

"Ya, me to." Donnie said.

"Lets go." I said. Leo paid for the food and we left. The start of college, me and my pals are together again. Everything is perfect...except I can't shake the feeling that something is up with Raph...it's probably nothing.

"Hey, Mikey come on." Raph said. I shook my head and ran out the door and we headed back to the college. I'm sure everything will be fine.

* * *

 _(Miko) Sorry for the long wait...but my brain wouldn't work. Anyway what do you think? Please review._


	2. First day

_(Miko) I'm glad you all liked the first one. I hope this one won't be a disappointment, cause a lot of sequels..like movie sequels, a lot of people think they terrible...any way Disclaimer I do not own TMNT._

* * *

(Leo's POV)

I turned over and faced the loud alarm clock. I shut it off and slowly sat up. Donnie was still asleep. How can he sleep threw that annoying noise. I got and walked in the bathroom. I took a quick shower and got dressed. When i was done Donnie was sitting up.

"Morning Donnie." I said.

"Hey." He said. He never was much of a morning person. He stood up. "So whats the plan for today?"

"Uhm...class." I said.

"Right, forgot." He walked over to his dresser. "I'm gonna take a shower and get ready. I'll meet up with you guys in hall." I nodded and walked out of the room. Mikey was walking out of the room him and Raph shared.

"Good morning Leo." Mikey said.

"You seem awfully chipper today. Considering we start class today." I said.

"Things are looking up dude. No time to worry about stupid school." Mikey said smiling. I smiled.

"So where's Raph?" I asked. His smile fell a bit.

"he's still getting ready." Mikey said. "Slow poke."

"Same with Donnie." I said.

"Huh, and here I thought brainiac would the first one up." Mikey said. "You know how much he loves school." We laughed and Raph walked out.

"Okay, I'm ready ta go." Raph said.

"We gotta wait for Donnie." Mikey said.

"Well he better hurry." I said. Just then the door opened and Donnie walked out.

"Rise and shine Einstein." Raph said. "We gotta get movin." He nodded and we headed off.

(After classes)

"Well that was fun." Mikey said sarcastically as we sat down at our favorite diner.

"I can't believe we have ta write about the worst time we evea had in high school." Raph said clearly not happy. "What kind of assignment is that?!"

"Raph calm down. None of us are happy with it. But that doesn't mean you have to yell." I said. Raph slumbed back into the booth. I was sitting next to him and Donnie was sitting next to Mikey. Our food showed up a little later.

"I know what I'm writing about." Donnie said. "The time I got hit by that car."

"I know what I'm writing about to." I said. "The time my sister was stabbed."

"I know what I'm writing about to." Raph said. "Forget it. I ain't tellin ya. You'll find out when every one else does." Raph smiled.

"I don't know what to write about." Mikey said.

"What? But you've had so much happen." Donnie said.

"Ya, well...I don't really want to think about it to much." Mikey said.

"We understand. It was difficult for all of us." I said. Mikey shrugged and took a bite of his BLT. I should tell them...while were all together. But is now the right time?

"Everything's fine now." Mikey said. "I mean the four of us are back together again." I smiled as Raph smacked Mikey in the arm lightly.

"Ya and nothin' like that will evea happen again." Raph said.

"Guys, I got to tell you something." I said.

"Whats up?" Mikey said. I looked at them all sitting there staring at me waiting for me to tell them. I'm starting to reconsider telling them. I mean I don't want to freak them out...would they?

"Okay, I'm joining the air-force." I said.

* * *

 _(Miko) Hope you enjoyed this chapter. There reactions will be in the next chapter. :) PLease review_


	3. Reactions

_(Miko) Time for the reactions!_

* * *

They're just staring at me. I was kinda hoping for a better reaction.

(Raph's POV)

"What the hell are you thinkin?!" I yelled.

"Raph calm down." Mikey said.

"Calm down?" I asked. "Why should I calm down? Our friend want's to join the air force for cryin out loud!"

"Two reasons. One it's just the air force. Two-" Donnie said.

"Just the air force!?" I said cutting him off. "Do you have any idea what could happen to him while he's there?"

"Oh! Me." Mikey said. "He could blow up in a plane, he could crash a plane, he could fall out of a plane with no parachute, he could be on the ground and get hit by a plane, he could shot in the face, he could get shot somewhere else and bleed to death, he could-"

"Thank you Mikey." Leo said. "I don't understand why your reacting this way."

"How did you expect me to react?" I asked shocked.

"Well I was hoping my friends would support my decision." Leo said.

"Now why would I support such a boneheaded decision like that!?" I asked. WE glared at each other. He got up.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow." Leo said walking out.

"See you back at the dorm Mikey." I said walking out of the diner. They can pay for dinner, I don't care.

(Mikey's POV)

"Well that...happened." Donnie said. I looked at all the people staring at us.

"Uhm...check please." I said. After we paid for the food and left a tip we walked out of the diner.

"What to head back to the dorm?" Donnie asked.

"Uhm...not yet. Let's get ice-cream first." I said. He rolled his eyes.

"Fine, lets go." Donnie said.

(30 Minutes later)

"I still can't believe it took you 20 minutes to pick an ice-cream flavor." Donnie said.

"I can't believe you just wanted one flavor." I said.

"What, I like strawberry." Donnie said. We stopped at our dorm rooms. "So you'll talk to Raph, and I'll talk to Leo."

"Thats the plan." I said. "Good luck."

"You to." We separated.

"Hey Raph...what are you drinking?" I said.

"Huh...nothin. Dr. Pepper." Raph answered.

"Ok...so what was with the thing at the diner?" I asked sitting down on my bed.

"Huh...it was nothin okay?" Raph said.

"Look dude, if something's up you can tell me." I said.

"If I tell ya, ya gotta swear ya won't tell the others." Raph said.

"I swear not to tell another soul." I said.

"Fine, the reason I freaked out when Leo told us about him joining the air force...YOu remember my brother right?" Raph said.

"Ya, he was awesome." I said smiling.

"Well, a month before school was out, I was told that he was shot and killed." Raph said. I gasped.

"Raph, I'm so sorry. Why didn't you tell us?" I asked.

"It's not you guys problem. Besides, the school year was almost over, and I didn't want to add more stress to ya life." Raph said.

"Is that why Casey bought you a car?" I asked.

"Ya, he felt bad about my bro dyin." Raph said. I didn't know what to say. "Thanks for da talk Mike."

"Uh huh." I said Raph out the empty can under his mattress...wired. I wonder how Don's doing.

(Donnie's POV)

"Come on Leo, what was with the yelling back there?" I asked.

"I was up set, okay." Leo said.

"Thats not like you, I mean sure you and Raph yell a lot but-"

"I was hoping you guys would support my decision and you know be there." Leo said.

"We do. It's just Raph has a brother out there, he already worries about him." I said Leo sighed.

"Your right. I forgot about that for a second." Leo said.

"I know. We're all for what ever you plan to do Leo." I said. Leo smiled. I looked the game console hooked up to the TV I brought. "Wanna play some video-games?" I asked.

"Heck ya. I'll win though." He said. We got started playing games, wonder how it went with Mikey.

* * *

 _(Miko) Well what did ya think? Please review._


End file.
